Happier ending
by Kolena89054
Summary: I was watching videos of nine lives of Chloe king on YouTube for the last few days and am very disappointed with how they ended the series so I decided to write this one shot on how it should have ended. PS: This story goes on as if the movie script doesn't exist and the series finale was the end of everything. Disclaimer: I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King!


Chloe's PoV  
I sat in the dining room thinking about all that's happened in my life recently. I discovered that I'm Mai, the uniter, have died twice, and that the guy I have liked for years feels the same way but is .jealous of Brian.

"So did you and Brian have a nice day today?" My mom asked getting ready to go on her date.

"Yeah we did" I said still thinking about how conflicted I was.

"You like him don't you?" my mom asked.

"I think I might" I said

"You need to be honest with your feelings especially with yourself" mom said sitting down.

"I don't know how I feel about this" I said.

"I think you do" Mom said looking into my eyes.

"How do I know who I care about more?" I asked not wanting to mess anything up.

"Listen to your heart" Mom said.

"I love both of them and it's not fair to either one" I said

"Well then you need to decide who you love and who you're in love with, and that will make all the difference" Mom said. Suddenly it hit me that was my problem this whole time. I was trying to decide who I loved more when this whole time my heart had been telling me I was only in love with one of them.

"I think I love him mom" I said.

"Well whoever you pick I will be proud either way" Mom said.

"Thanks for everything" I said.

"It's what I'm here for, I should be home by eleven" Mom said as she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Love you" I said standing up and heading up to my room.

"Implied" mom said as she walked out the door. I walked towards my room thinking about how easy it was realizing who I was truly in love with this whole time. I walked into my room realizing I wasn't alone.

"Alek" I said surprised even though I shouldn't have been.

"You love who you love" Alek said sounding hurt. I tried to speak but words wouldn't form.

"Guess I never really stood a chance did I?" Alek asked.

"Alek" I said again as that was the only word that would come out.

"I really thought that I was making a fool of myself and it turns out I was right" Alek said.

"Alek it's not what it sounded like" I said finally forming a sentence.

"Really? Because it sounded like you're in love with him" Alek said.

"I did say that but it's all in context, besides we know I can't be with him" I said.

"Is that really supposed to make me feel better?" Alek asked. I looked into his eyes wanting to cry.

"I don't want you to choose me because I'm the only option" Alek said.

"I didn't" I said gaining control of my emotions.

"I don't want you to choose me to become you're distraction from Brian" Alek said not hearing what I said.

"I didn't" I said again this time a little louder. Alek looked confused.

"What do you mean you didn't?" Alek asked.

"I didn't pick you because you're the only option" I said.

"I'm not understanding" Alek said.

"You don't want me to choose you because you think you'd just be a distraction from Brian when this whole time he has been a distraction from you" I said my voice rising.

"I find that hard to believe" Alek said.

"At first I really did like him, and then you said that we belonged together and it made me remember the feelings I have been hiding for years" I said.

"What feelings have you been hiding?" Alek asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I have liked YOU for years, I just made it appear as hatred because I never thought that you would ever feel the same way" I said.

"Why would you think that way?" Alek asked.

"Are you kidding, you're mister popular and I am a literal nobody why would I have thought that I stood a chance?" I asked. Just then Alek stepped forward and kissed me before I had time to react. Within seconds I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. After what felt like hours Alek pulled away.

"Are you sure about this, because you should know that Mai love is forever there is no going back" Alek said. I kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I wouldn't dream of changing my mind" I said. Just then my phone rang. I looked down and saw that I had a text from Amy.

 _At coffee shop and Brian is hovering trying to get me to tell who you picked. Come and help. –Amy_ I looked up at Alek.

"Amy sent an S.O.S. Brian is hovering trying to get answers she doesn't have, why don't we go kill two birds with one stone and tell everyone that I whole heartedly chose you?" I asked. Alek smiled and nodded. He took my hand and lead me out of the room towards the door.

 _On my way, have a surprise for you. -Chloe_

"Before we go I need to say something" I said stopping.

"And what would that be?" Alek asked.

"That I love you Alek Petrov" I said smiling.

"And I love you Chloe King" Alek said.

"Let's go" I said as I started running towards the coffee shop. Five minutes later we arrived and I saw Amy and Paul trying to ignore Brian and his questions.

"Let's do this" I said grabbing Alek's hand and walking into the coffee shop and walking over to my friends.

"Hey Amy, Paul" I said like I didn't know they were here, ignoring Brian.

"Hey Chloe, Alek" Amy said happily. Just then she looked down and saw that my hand was intertwined with Alek's.

"Oh my gosh are you two finally together?" Amy asked suddenly very excited. I nodded smiling. Amy jumped up squealing and hugged me.

"You were serious when you said that we could only be friends?" Brian asked sounding hurt.

"Yes, I finally quit denying what I have always known" I said.

"And what would that be?" Alek asked from behind me.

"That you are the only one for me jocko" I said using my old nickname for him.

"Well as long as I don't have to go play look-at-me over there" Alek said pointing over to the corner.

"Really you bring that up again?" Amy asked.

"That's not what was embarrassing about that day" I said.

"Was throwing my basketball halfway down the hallway and perfectly landing in the trash the worst part?" Alek asked.

"No it wasn't" I said.

"Well I have no idea what is happening here so I am going to leave now" Brian said getting up to leave.

"Goodbye" I said not really paying attention to him. Brian walked out of the coffee shop and probably out of my life in that moment and I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I told you that the plan would come together" Amy said.

"What plan?" Paul asked speaking up for the first time since we arrived.

"That is exactly what I said the first time" I said.

"I am so happy for you Chloe, it took you long enough to admit your feelings" Amy said.

"I couldn't be ant happier that I did" I said and kissed Alek on the cheek.


End file.
